The Mask Maker
Once upon a time, there was a mask maker. She loved her mask and creations. Sadly She was very lonely so she would talk to her mask and name them. Her favourite mask was named Eve. She would always fantasize about meeting the "one" because she was a hopeless romantic. She waited and waited for the day of her escape to come. She was already with someone but he was abusive and she would hide from him. She was scared of him. She wanted children but due to the state she was in, she couldn't have any. So she would spend her time making a mask. 3 months later, she started to think differently like, thinking that reality isn't real or it's just an endless nightmare. She was started to lose herself and she would have these twisted and delusional visions. Rocking back and forth thinking of a way to her escape. Then she heard her door open and she turned around to face her angry boyfriend, He had a knife in his hand and threatened to kill her. She said, "STOP PLEASE!" He stopped and said "Fine, you're lucky this time!" She thought, "Thank god..." She noticed a huge wound on her arm and she said "That piece of crap.." She put bandages on it. She decided to get some rest so she could get her mind off of what happened. She's getting sick of the abuse every single day. One more time she said. She's about had it with his nonsense. "I haven't ate anything in almost 3 days," she says. She peeked out of her room to see if he was home, he wasn't home. She ran to the fridge to see if there was anything in it. She checked the whole entire fridge to see if there was food. Fortunately, she found leftovers. She gobbled it up as fast as she could. She put the dishes in the sink and as she was going back to her room she heard the door slam shut and she tried opening her door but somehow it wouldn't open. He yelled at her, "WHY THE H*LL WERE YOU IN THE KITCHEN!?" He threw everything around him at her like scissors, books, shoes. She said, "Why are you doing this?! He slaps her the hardest he could. So hard that there was blood. She said, "You have no idea how painful that was.." I've had enough of you. I'm so desperate to get away from you that I could kill you... And that might be what I will do. She grabs her machete and slices his head clean off before he could even scream. "You left me no choice, I've finally found my escape", she said. The next week she was put in prison and she eventually died of starvation. She came back as a vengeful spirit 10 years after. Information\Facts * She lived in London. * She uses a machete to kill her victims. * She is a Gemini * Height is 5"10 * She is straight. * Her personality is mischievous and hopeless romantic. * Her age is 22 * She only kills people who have done terrible things and only if it's necessary. * She named her mask Eve because she wanted to name her daughter Eve but things didn't work out. Dislikes * Perverts * Abuse * Selfishness * Rudeness * Loneliness Likes * Art * Children (not in a gross way) * Music * Love stories * Masks * Hide and seek Appearance * She has short blonde hair and medium blue eyes. she has scars all over her face. * In her dark form, she has black hair and glowing white eyes with ashy skin. * She wears a black dress or sometimes a white button-up shirt and a dark grey coat over it with black jeans and boots. * Her mask is a checkered mask with crimson red eyes but the right side of the mask is broken. Theme Songs * https://youtu.be/qD-w6hY35No Ghost by Tilian * https://youtu.be/FyRpgjeQYaI Drown by Squid the whale * You are my sunshine by alone. * Next to you by Alicks Quotes * "My Heart Is Breaking" * "I can't let go of memories." * "It's your fate." * "Just close your eyes my dearest..." Category:OC Category:Female Category:Marked for Review Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Spirit Category:Young Adult Category:Revengepasta Category:Tragic Category:Undead